Nowadays most cars are fitted with radio equipment, either by the manufacturer as original equipment or by the purchaser. In order for this equipment to operate, it is necessary to provide some sort of aerial. With modern trends in vandalism, the older fashioned aerials which were either permanently extended or which were left extended due to the difficulty of telescoping them were prime targets for destruction.
The more expensive cars have for a long time been fitted with electrically operated aerials and these are not readily damaged. Modern proposals for cheaper cars have included the idea of incorporating the aerial into the wiring for the rear screen heater. This has proved successful but has suffered disadvantages where a rear screen wash/wipe system has been installed due to the fact that the operation of the rear screen wiper has caused interference to the radio signal being received.
The present invention seeks to substantially reduce or obviate the interference caused by the operation of a rear screen wiper.